This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with excavation implements and, in one example described below, more particularly provides for improved attachment of a wear member to a lip of an excavation implement.
A lip of an excavation implement can become damaged or worn, due to engagement with material being excavated. It is important to protect the lip from wear, and so it is common practice to attach wear members to a forward edge of the lip. It will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of attaching wear members to lips of excavation implements.